RAINY DAY (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] YAOI! Patah hati bukan akhir dari segalanya. Melainkan bisa menjadi awal dimana kau dapat menemukan cinta sejatimu. Chanyeol menyaksikan hal itu semua, Lelaki manis yang diam-diam ia sukai tengah menyatakan cintanya pada Gadis lain. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sehingga membuat Lelaki manis itu mengetahui perasaan cintanya yang dalam? CHANBAEK! Slight BaekhyunXSeulgi! RnR!


**PROLOG**

 **[Baekhyun POV]**

Aku telah menyukai seseorang. Dan dia adalah seorang Gadis yang sangat cantik, yang selama setahun terakhir ini muncul di kehidupanku.

Aku tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama. Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya secepat mungkin. Hanya karena aku tidak ingin ia dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Dia bernama Kang Seulgi.

Seorang Gadis cantik yang bertalenta, yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Kami bekerja di satu Perusahaan yang sama dan juga berada di kedudukan yang sama.

Hingga pada suatu malam, aku menyatakan perasaanku ini terhadapnya. Reaksi yang ditunjukkannya membuatku sangat terkejut. Kuharap aku tidak mengingat kejadian itu lagi, tetapi hal yang pernah ia lakukan terhadapku, adalah salah satu hal yang tidak akan mungkin bisa aku lupakan.

Dia mengabaikanku.

Mengacuhkanku dengan ekspresi wajah tanpa peduli.

Dia mempermainkan perasaanku. Hingga hatiku terluka dan aku tidak tahu kapan luka ini akan sembuh. Luka yang ia berikan terlalu dalam. Luka yang ditorehkan oleh seseorang yang aku cintai begitu menyakitkan.

"Apa yang salah denganmu, Oppa?"

Tentu aku mengingatnya. Tentu aku akan selalu mengingat hal ini. Ketika aku mengajaknya untuk berbicara di atas Gedung berlantai 20 ini hanya untuk memberitahunya akan perasaanku. Ia berucap seperti biasa terhadapku. Seperti teman yang kukenal sebelumnya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung ini berdebar dengan keras. Jemariku saling bertaut dengan erat dan aku merasa angin malam yang dingin ini begitu keras menghantam tubuhku. Aku tidak berani menatap kedua mata indahnya. Aku memutuskan untuk terus menunduk dan mengatur nafasku yang mendadak tidak teratur.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku pantas menyatakan perasaan ini atau tidak.

"Kau mengajakku ke tempat ini malam-malam hanya untuk terus berdiam seperti ini?" ucapnya lagi.

Aku membuka sedikit bibirku untuk mencegahnya pergi. Tetapi suaraku tak kunjung keluar hingga akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya berniat untuk meninggalkanku.

"Baekhyun Oppa, jika kau ingin menunjukkanku sesuatu, lakukanlah esok hari. Saat ini aku benar-benar lelah."

"Aku menyukaimu, Kang Seulgi," ucapku lantang.

Mataku terlalu lancang untuk menatapnya dan kakiku terlalu egois untuk bertahan berdiri di hadapannya. Jantungku berdegup bertambah keras, dan kepalaku mendadak pusing untuk menerka-nerka apa reaksi yang akan ia tunjukkan padaku.

Aku malu.

Tetapi aku tidak mampu untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin ia tahu saat ini juga. Aku tidak perduli jika hubungan pertemanan kami akan hancur hanya karena perasaanku ini terhadapnya.

Dia terdiam. Aku tidak melihat pergerakan sedikitpun darinya. Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. Dia tahu, jika aku menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku sudah menduganya."

Kali ini, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Apa yang ia katakan bukanlah sebuah jawaban.

"Semua yang kau lakukan padaku, aku pikir adalah karena rasa sayangmu pada setiap Karyawan. Tetapi semakin lama aku berpikir, kau hanya bersikap seperti itu padaku saja."

Aku terdiam. Aku harus mendengarkan semua perkataan yang ia ucapkan padaku, dan aku ingin mengingatnya. Aku harus merekam baik-baik apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai Kakakku sendiri, Baekhyun Oppa. Dan semua itu tidak akan mungkin."

Seluruh persendianku mendadak lemas. Kakiku yang semula berdiri kokoh, kini kehilangan kekuatannya. Aku terjatuh di belakangnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika esok hari datang menjemputku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan jika aku bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan normal.

Tetapi apakah aku bisa melakukannya setelah semua ini terjadi? Setelah Seulgi mencampakkanku dan menghancurkanku?

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Lupakan hari ini dan berusahalah untuk melupakan Gadis itu."

Aku menggumamkan kalimat itu pada diriku sendiri. Aku harus menjadi diriku yang seperti biasa. Byun Baekhyun yang disayangi oleh semua Karyawan dan Byun Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat ceria di hadapan semua orang.

Dan untukmu, Kang Seulgi...

Setidaknya aku telah melakukan hal ini, meskipun sendirian tetapi aku menyukainya. Aku akan menganggap semua ini menjadi kenangan. Aku sedikit lega. Dan aku berharap kita masih bisa berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain seperti sebelumnya.

 **[Baekhyun POV End]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RAINY DAY -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
RAINY DAY [CHANBAEK]

 **Main Cast:**  
Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Kang Seulgi (Red Velvet)  
Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Fluff, Romance, Drama

 **Length:**  
ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**  
Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot dari request salah satu Reader dan Yuta kembangkan menjadi sebuah cerita. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. **NO REPOST! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT!** Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI!] Patah hati bukan akhir dari segalanya. Melainkan bisa menjadi awal dimana kau dapat menemukan cinta sejatimu. Chanyeol menyaksikan hal itu semua, Lelaki manis yang diam-diam ia sukai tengah menyatakan cintanya pada Gadis lain. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sehingga membuat Lelaki manis itu mengetahui perasaan cintanya yang dalam? CHANBAEK! Slight Baekhyun x Seulgi! RnR!

 **Backsong:  
** Topp Dogg – Rainy Day

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Aku meninggalkan semua yang menyakitkan ini. Menunggu cinta pergi membiarkannya tanpa menyesal satu sama lain. Sampai kau membiarkanku tanpa wajah menyesal."**_

"Apa yang telah terjadi? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

Seorang Lelaki berwajah tampan bertubuh sangat tinggi, terlihat sedang bergumam sambil menatap ke layar ponselnya seorang diri. Mungkin ia terlalu gila karena berjalan kaki di malam hari dengan udara yang sangat dingin ini tanpa mengenakan jas tebal. Hanya sebuah jas formal hitam tipis dan juga celana bahan yang membungkus kaki panjangnya.

Park Chanyeol, adalah nama lengkap Lelaki itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar Gedung Perusahaan— _yang telah menjadikannya seorang_ _Manager_ —malam-malam seperti ini hanya untuk membeli makanan ringan dan juga sekaleng kopi untuk menemaninya lembur hari ini. Ya, semenjak diangkat menjadi seorang _Manager_ , ia memiliki pekerjaan lebih yang harus segera ia selesaikan.

Lelaki tampan namun pendiam itu nekad berjalan kaki seorang diri keluar Gedung untuk pergi ke Toko Swalayan karena persediaan makanan ringan serta kopinya secara kebetulan habis. Mau tidak mau ia harus membelinya saat ini juga, daripada harus menerima resiko tertidur di Ruangannya dengan pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

Terlalu berlebihan memang, tetapi setidaknya seperti itulah pemikiran Chanyeol.

Tanpa sengaja ia mendapati status _twitter_ yang 'agak aneh dan tidak biasanya' dari salah satu bawahannya yaitu Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun adalah seorang yang sangat _sensitive_. Tetapi Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang mampu berkata-kata seperti itu jika tanpa alasan. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang serius terjadi padanya.

"Apakah aku harus menemuinya?"

Chanyeol kembali bergumam seorang diri setelah ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju Gedung.

Ah iya, hal penting yang Chanyeol simpan rapat-rapat selama ini adalah mengenai perasaannya terhadap Lelaki manis bernama Baekhyun itu. Seorang Karyawan yang baru satu tahun bekerja di Perusahaannya bekerja.

Pada saat itu, Chanyeol tak sengaja menabrak tubuh mungil Baekhyun saat ia baru saja memasuki Gedung Kantornya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat terburu-buru dan belum sempat meminta maaf padanya. Namun ia tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing, karena ia harus melakukan _interview_ dengan beberapa Pelamar yang melamar di Perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

Entah bisa disebut takdir Tuhan atau tidak, ia kembali dipertemukan oleh Baekhyun karena kebetulan Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari Pelamar yang akan melakukan _interview_.

Kecanggungan sempat menguasai mereka berdua. Namun Chanyeol tidak membahas kejadian tadi, dan memilih untuk mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada Baekhyun. Di Ruangan itu, hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Dan mulai detik itu juga, Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdegup keras setelah melihat senyuman manis dari Baekhyun.

Untuk yang pertama kali, ia merasa tertarik pada seseorang dan ia memutuskan untuk memendam perasaannya pada Baekhyun hingga saat ini. Setahun setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun.

"Sajangnim? Kau belum pulang?" ucap Baekhyun saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di _Lobby_ Gedung.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melemparkan senyuman tipisnya. Ia memang tidak berani untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun di luar urusan Pekerjaan. Meskipun ia menjabat sebagai Atasan, tetapi jika itu dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya hanya untuk mengobrol ringan.

"Baiklah, aku pamit pulang lebih dulu. Selamat malam, Sajangnim."

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan padanya dan ia hanya berdiri kaku. Memperhatikan sosok Baekhyun yang hampir menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ada yang berbeda dari Baekhyun kali ini. Tidak ada senyuman manis dan juga ekspresi wajah ceria yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Apakah ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada Lelaki manis yang ia sukai itu?

"B-baekhyun."

Terlambat. Baekhyun tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya. Sampai kapanpun akan terus seperti ini. Perasaan cinta yang ia sembunyikan dari Baekhyun, tidak akan pernah tersampaikan jika ia terus menutup rapat bibirnya seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, aku berharap nanti kau akan mengetahui perasaan ini dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak bisa menggapaimu untuk saat ini, karena bagiku… kau adalah sebuah bintang. Terlalu jauh untuk kuraih bahkan untuk kumiliki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RAINY DAY -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari esok telah tiba. Terpaksa Baekhyun harus membuka matanya dan menghadapi kenyataan setelah mimpi buruk yang ia buat sendiri beberapa hari lalu. Ya, kepalanya masih terlalu sakit untuk sekedar mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Seulgi.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia memutar kembali waktu dan menunda penyataan cintanya pada Seulgi. Namun semua tidak bisa ia lakukan karena ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Manusia yang harus menerima rasa sakit karena perasaan cintanya.

Kejadian itu memang sudah satu minggu berlalu, tetapi Baekhyun masih tidak mampu melupakannya. Pasalnya, sikap Seulgi yang berubah drastis tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tidak jarang Karyawan lainnya menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya dan juga Seulgi. Tetapi ia tidak mampu mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya karena ia tidak ingin keadaan semakin parah. Cukup ia dan Seulgi saja yang mengetahui tentang masalah ini.

Sepasang kaki pendeknya ia gunakan untuk melangkah menuruni tempat tidur. Baekhyun tersenyum kala melihat penampilannya di depan cermin yang berada di Kamarnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna cream dengan garis hitam. Rambut yang ia sisir rapih dan membiarkan poni menutupi hampir seluruh dahinya. Dan kini ia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke Kantor.

 **[Other Side]**

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki tujuan kenapa aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu," ucap Kai ketika Chanyeol sudah terduduk di depannya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah Café yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak tidak jauh dari Gedung Kantor tempat mereka bekerja. Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk bertemu dengannya, meskipun ia tahu jika Chanyeol sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik.

Chanyeol memaksakan senyumannya dan menggenggam ponselnya di tangan kirinya. Ia menatap Kai dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kai yang merupakan Sahabat dekatnya tersebut.

"Kau memanglah seorang tipe yang mampu menutupi perasaanmu. Lihatlah, aku hanya ingin kau menjelaskan semua ini padaku."

Kai menyodorkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena Kai menunjukkan sebuah foto dimana dirinya sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu, untuk menyaksikan Baekhyun yang sedang bersama seorang Gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Seulgi, di atap Gedung Kantor mereka. Tentunya Chanyeol melakukan hal itu secara diam-diam.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi," ucap Kai lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, lalu ia kembali menatap Kai dan mulai membuka bibirnya.

"Baekhyun."

Kai terdiam. Tidak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari bibir Kai. Ia sedang berpikir, apakah dugaannya selama ini adalah benar? Alasan mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu adalah karena Baekhyun?

"Setelah aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, aku harap kau mau memahamiku," ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Kai memutuskan pandangannya dari mata Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin menatap mata itu. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara Chanyeol dan merekamnya baik-baik di dalam _memory_ kepalanya.

"Aku mencintainya. Baekhyun. Aku mencintai Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RAINY DAY -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Baekhyun sudah tiba di Ruangannya. Setelah meletakkan tas kerja yang dibawanya dan juga meraih beberapa dokumen, ia bergegas untuk mendatangi Ruangan _Manager_ untuk menyerahkan laporan yang telah ia selesaikan sebelumnya.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan masuk ke Ruangan _Manager_ tersebut, Baekhyun meraih kenop pintu Ruangan besar itu dan mencari keberadaan sosok _Manager_ yang ingin ditemuinya tersebut.

"Sajangnim, aku ingin menyerahkan hasil laporan yang telah kubuat kemarin."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi sang _Manager_ , lalu menyerahkan dokumen itu di atas meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Chanyeol berucap sangat singkat, tanpa mau menatap Baekhyun. Seperti yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun di hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Um… apa ada hal lain yang harus kerjaan? Aku sudah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaanku," ucap Baekhyun hati-hati.

Dan satu detik setelahnya, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak dapat membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Chanyeol, dan ia pun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol yang luar biasa tertutup pada semua orang. Namun kali ini, tatapan yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya sangatlah berbeda.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang salah pada dirinya atau pada diri Chanyeol. Atasannya ini bersikap tidak biasa, terlebih ia baru saja mendengar sebuah kalimat yang biasa orang katakan pada seseorang yang istimewa. Atau… apakah ia telah berpikir secara berlebihan saat ini?

"Baik, Sajangnim."

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah sosok terindah yang pernah ia lihat di seumur hidupnya. Tetapi, ia masih sangat tidak yakin bahwa Baekhyun akan membalas perasaannya setelah Lelaki manis itu mengetahui orientasinya yang menyimpang.

Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangatlah normal, dan tidak mungkin mau menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Dan mereka tidak seharusnya bertindak layaknya dua orang yang saling mencintai.

Chanyeol tahu benar, bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Salahnya karena telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya. Jika ia boleh meminta, ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Tetapi, ia tidak dapat membohongi degupan jantungnya itu dan keinginannya yang besar untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai miliknya.

"Kau bisa kembali ke Ruanganmu sekarang," singkat Chanyeol.

Ia mengarahkan kembali pandangannya ke arah dokumen yang dibawa Baekhyun, dan membiarkan Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari Ruangannya.

"Baik. Selamat siang, Sajangnim."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat dan mengusap wajahnya kasar sepeninggal Baekhyun dari Ruangannya. Ia benar-benar merasa gila! Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada Lelaki manis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RAINY DAY -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan turun dengan deras. Padahal sudah waktunya Baekhyun kembali ke Rumah setelah seharian bekerja. Namun kondisi tidak memungkinkannya untuk berjalan menuju Halte Bus dan terduduk nyaman di sana. Ia justru terjebak di bawah atap _Lobby_ Gedung menghindari derasnya hujan bercampur angin.

Tanpa tersadar, Baekhyun merasakan seseorang meletakkan sebuah jaket tebal pada pundaknya. Dan ia tercekat kala tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan sosok Chanyeol sejenak, namun Chanyeol enggan untuk menatapnya dan lebih tertarik pada tetesan hujan yang berada di depannya.

"Kau akan kedinginan," ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun tak begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol karena termakan oleh suara hujan. Dan jika ia meminta Chanyeol untuk mengulangi perkataanya pun, itu tidaklah mungkin. Bukankah akan terlalu lancang jika ia melakukan hal itu?

"Ingin pulang bersamaku?"

Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di sini. Karena Baekhyun harus pulang terlambat untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya. Ia pikir Chanyeol pun telah kembali, namun dugaannya salah karena nyatanya Chanyeol kini berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak perlu, Sajangnim. Kurasa akan merepotkan," sungkan Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah. Ikutlah."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Mobilnya terparkir. Ia harap Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya, tetapi nyatanya Baekhyun masih bertahan di sana dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang datar. Terpaksa Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku… bisa pulang sendiri, Sajangnim," cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya menahan segala keinginan yang ia miliki terhadap Baekhyun. Dan ia hanya menghela nafasnya untuk berusaha untuk menampilkan senyuman tipisnya.

Apakah kesempatan ini akan muncul dua kali?

Dan apakah ia harus mengajak Baekhyun berbicara secara empat mata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang telah lama tersimpan?

"Baekhyun..." gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terdiam berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan Chanyeol. Menanti ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya. Ia tahu, Chanyeol tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu saat ini darinya.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan cinta satu pihak?" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun seketika menampilkan senyuman mirisnya. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Ingin berbagi cerita?" tawar Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RAINY DAY -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menunjukkan senyuman menawannya kala mendapati Baekhyun tengah melamun seorang diri di Ruangannya. Tak sengaja ia melewati Ruangan Baekhyun, dan ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Karyawannya tersebut.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" tanya Kai dan mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak-tidak. Aku baru saja tiba. Aku bosan karena aku tidak memiliki aktivitas apapun, Sajangnim."

"Kita bisa keluar jika kau mau," tawar Kai.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan Kai barusan. Tidak biasanya, Kai yang selaku Atasannya mengajaknya untuk keluar.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku bosan di sini," lanjut Kai.

Kai melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan menjulurkan tangannya agar Baekhyun meraihnya. Sepertinya ia ingin mengajak Karyawan manis yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya ini ke tempat yang lebih menarik. Untuk sekedar informasi, Kai tidaklah sebaik wajahnya. Bukan berarti Kai tidak baik, hanya saja ia sering mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti _Club_ Malam bersama teman-temannya. Itu karena Kai pernah tinggal di Jepang cukup lama, dan kebiasaan itulah yang masih melekat di dirinya meskipun ia sudah tinggal kembali di Korea.

"Kita pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya saat mereka baru saja menuruni Mobil Kai yang mereka naiki. Baekhyun tidak mengerti tempat macam apa ini, maka dari itu ia menanyakannya pada Kai. Namun Kai enggan membuka suaranya dan lebih memilih untuk terus menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki tempat gemerlap tersebut.

"Temani aku minum sebentar saja," ucap Kai dengan nada yang datar. Baekhyun mengernyit heran tetapi ia tidak ingin berpikiran _negative_ pada Atasannya tersebut.

Keduanya kini sudah terduduk di salah satu sofa panjang yang berada di sudut tempat tersebut. Dentuman musik dan kemilau lampu berwarna-warni memenuhi Ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun cukup terkejut kala ada seorang Pelayan yang mengantarkan sebotol Alkohol pada mereka. Baekhyun ingin menolak tetapi Kai justru tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang terlihat beda. Berbeda sekali dengan senyuman-senyuman Kai yang biasanya.

"Kau tidak harus meminum ini. Aku tahu kau tidak suka mabuk. Jadi, biar aku saja yang meminumnya," ucap Kai.

"Tetapi nanti kau akan mabuk, Sajangnim."

"Sepertinya itu lebih baik. Di saat aku mendengarkan semua kalimat yang keluar dari bibirmu."

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kai. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Kai saat ini?

"Bisakah kita kembali ke Gedung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kita mulai saja pembicaraan kita?" sergah Kai.

Kemudian Lelaki tinggi itu merapatkan duduknya pada Baekhyun. Setelah meneguk segelas Alkoholnya hingga habis, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan dalam.

"Sudah berapa lama kau memendam perasaanmu pada Seulgi?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Kenapa Kai membahas masalah itu? Darimana Kai mengetahuinya?

"Katakanlah. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengarnya."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan pandangan mereka. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk dan menyerah menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada hatinya karena seorang Gadis yang bernama Seulgi.

"Sejak kami bergabung di satu Perusahaan. Aku berkenalan dengannya dan dia baik terhadapku. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan dia membuatku nyaman. Aku tidak tahu perasaan dia yang sebenarnya padaku, hingga aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tetapi dia menjauhiku dan ia menolakku," jelas Baekhyun.

Kai meneguk Alkohol yang berada di botol tersebut hingga tersisa setengah. Entah kenapa dadanya sedikit sesak setelah mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia menyukai Baekhyun. Tetapi karena ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol— _Sahabatnya_ —pasti akan merasa tersakiti setelah mendengar apa yang Baekhyun rasakan terhadap Seulgi selama ini.

"Kau masih berharap padanya?"

"Tidak."

Kai memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya, lalu menatap kembali mata indah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang merasakan perasaan serupa padamu?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksud Sajangnim?"

"Sahabatku, Park Chanyeol, Lelaki tampan yang menjadi Atasanmu, memiliki perasaan seperti itu padamu."

Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegup kencang. Pasalnya Kai membiacarakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Menurutnya.

"Apa Sajangnim tidak salah? Kita ini laki-laki," elak Baekhyun.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengerti. Tetapi perasaan semacam itulah yang Chanyeol miliki untukmu. Tepatnya, selama setahun ini ia memendam perasaannya darimu."

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menutup telinganya rapat-rapat tidak ingin mendengar suara Kai. Hatinya terlalu _sensitive_ untuk saat ini. Ia ingin segera pergi dan menyendiri. Menjauhkan dirinya dari segala hal yang dapat menyakiti hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RAINY DAY -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku… terlalu takut," ucap Chanyeol. Terselip nada pilu di setiap perkataannya.

"Apa aku salah? Apakah perasaanku terhadap Baekhyun itu salah?" lanjutnya.

"Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, maka akan menjadi seperti itu."

Kai meminum soda kaleng yang berada di tangan kanannya, sementara Chanyeol masih betah menatap keadaan Kota yang padat di bawah sana. Berada di bawah kegelapan, diterangi oleh cahaya bintang yang terhampar di langit karena malam ini cukup cerah. Hanya anginnya saja yang berhembus dengan kuat.

"Kau telah mengatakan tentang perasaanku padanya? Lalu, setelah ini, apa yang bisa kuperbuat ketika aku berpapasan dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia masih enggan mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemandangan indah itu.

"Aku pun tidak yakin ia masih mau bekerja di Perusahaan ini atau tidak. Mengingat ada seorang Atasan yang memiliki perasaan aneh terhadapnya," lanjutnya dihiasi senyuman miris.

"Hey, Park Chanyeol. Gay itu bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi di masyarakat. Aku pun memiliki Kekasih seorang Pria. Lalu, apa masalahmu?" ucap Kai mencoba menghibur Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Keadaan kita berbeda, Kim Kai. Pria yang menjadi Kekasihmu saat ini memanglah seorang Gay, sementara Baekhyun… tidak. Ia tidaklah Gay."

Kai tertawa kecil dan meneguk kembali sisa soda miliknya.

"Berhentilah menyimpan perasaanmu, dan jadilah seseorang yang lebih terbuka. Jangan terus menerus menutup dirimu. Terkadang kau harus mengeluarkan segenap keberanian yang kau miliki untuk bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatimu. Cinta adalah cinta. Bukan permasalahan tentang jenis kelamin."

Chanyeol terdiam merenungi ucapan Kai barusan. Kai tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ada beberapa bagian dari perkataannya yang benar. Dan masalah itu, hanya ada pada dirinya. Berani menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun, atau terus menyembunyikannya lalu kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah menyenangkan jika kau hidup bersama dengan seseorang yang kau cintai?" ucap Kai antusias.

"Kau hanya butuh perjuangan," lanjut Kai.

"Sulit bagi seorang Lelaki yang dingin sepertiku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukan perjuangan itu."

"Lawan dari dingin adalah hangat bukan? Kau hanya perlu bersikap hangat terhadapnya. Aku percaya, Baekhyun akan menerima cintamu."

Sudah cukup. Kai terlalu banyak memberikan motivasi untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai miliknya. Ia tidak mungkin terus terdiam seperti ini tanpa melakukan apapun. Setidaknya, ia harus melangkah. Melangkah menuju Lelaki manis yang dicintainya itu dan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Hanya itu.

Hanya dengan cara sesederhana itu agar ia dapat membuat Baekhyun membalas cintanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya besok. Aku…," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya untuk melemparkan sebuah senyuman tulus pada Kai, "akan menyatakan cintaku pada Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RAINY DAY -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Flashback]**

" _Apa kau pernah merasakan cinta satu pihak?" lanjut Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun seketika menampilkan senyuman mirisnya. Lalu ia mengangguk._

" _Ingin berbagi cerita?" tawar Chanyeol._

 _Dan berhasil. Ia melihat Baekhyun mulai melangkah ke arahnya dan mengikutinya. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia sembunyikan senyuman juga rasa bahagianya dari Baekhyun. Bukankah ia sangat pandai dalam menutupi perasaannya?_

" _Terima kasih."_

 _Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Padahal, ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama lagi bersama Lelaki manis yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta tersebut. Ia bahkan baru saja membelikan Baekhyun segelas cokelat panas yang ia beli di Minimarket yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka parkir._

 _Baekhyun menyesap cokelat cair panas itu dengan hati-hati. Kehangatan tubuhnya bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat karena ia masih mengenakan jaket tebal milik sang Atasan. Bukannya merasa sungkan, ia justru merasa sangat nyaman saat ini. Chanyeol Sajangnim, Atasannya, telah memberikannya perasaan nyaman._

" _Aku jatuh cinta."_

 _Chanyeol terdengar ingin memulai obrolan mereka. Tak lepas dari topik yang Chanyeol ingin bahas sebelumnya._

 _Sementara Baekhyun, ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ditemani oleh suara rintik yang menubruk kaca Mobil yang mereka naiki saat ini._

" _Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkannya," lanjut Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun sedikit memerah karena tubuhnya menghangat. Ia hanya mampu melempatkan senyuman lembutnya pada sang Atasan._

" _Aku baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seseorang, dan hal yang paling menyakitkan daripada cinta satu pihak itu adalah penolakan. Ia menolak perasaanku," Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Dan kini ia menatap mata Chanyeol karena Chanyeol baru saja menoleh ke arahnya._

" _Ia sangat manis—"_

" _Ia sangat manis. Seseorang yang paling sempurna yang pernah aku temui. Senyuman yang ia miliki, membuat tubuhku kaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat aku sedang berada di hadapannya."_

 _Chanyeol berhasil memotong perkataan Baekhyun, karena bukan hal itu yang ingin ia dengar. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun membahas Gadis itu lagi. Hanya waktu ini yang ia miliki untuk berdua dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak memiliki waktu lain lagi. Jadi, ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini._

 _Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ia tidak tahu tatapan macam apa yang saat ini Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya. Tatapan itu… terlalu dalam. Dan juga… Chanyeol menatapnya seorang hanya ada dirinya saja di Dunia ini. Hanya ialah satu-satunya objek yang Chanyeol lihat saat ini._

" _Aku bahkan tidak berani berharap ataupun berkhayal ia akan menjadi milikku. Yang dapat dengan bebas kusentuh dan kukecup bibirnya. Ia terlalu sempurna. Aku tidak ingin kesempurnaan yang ia miliki akan luntur hanya karena kecerobohanku," ucap Chanyeol._

 _Untuk saat itu, pada detik itu…_

 _Baekhyun merasakan debaran kecil di jantungnya._

 _Perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya pada seorangpun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RAINY DAY -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya kisah cintanya tidak seperti ini. Kisah indah yang telah ia dambakan selama ini, tidak pernah terjadi di kehidupannya dan justru ia terjerembab begitu dalam pada kisah cinta orang lain.

Ya, ia baru saja menjadi seorang Aktor dalam kisah cinta seorang Lelaki yang menjadi Atasannya selama setahun ini.

Beberapa saat lalu, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Pria tersebut yang memintanya untuk menunggu di sini. Di sebuah Taman tak berpenghuni tepat di belakang Gedung Kantor yang telah menjadi tempat untuknya mencari uang.

Memandang sebuah lampu Taman yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di sana, dengan pandangan kosong. Ia terduduk seorang diri di kursi panjang ini menanti kehadiran sosok itu. Sosok Pria yang ia ketahui memiliki perasaan tidak wajar terhadapnya.

"Sudah kali kedua Sajangnim menyampirkan jaket ini di tubuhku."

Baekhyun benar-benar membuka suaranya kala merasakan kehangatan di musim dingin yang berasal dari jaket tebal milik Chanyeol. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu, bahwa Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan membiarkannya kedinginan.

Baekhyun hanya berbicara, pandangan masih terpaku pada lampu Taman itu di saat Chanyeol kini tengah terduduk di sampingnya. Hal yang sangat tidak normal untuk ia lakukan bersama seseorang yang nyatanya adalah Lelaki. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Banyak sekali macam cinta satu pihak itu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu itu?"

Suara itu. Hanya akan terdengar begitu lembut saat berbicara dengannya. Ia memang tak begitu mengenal Chanyeol. Tetapi setelah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya, um mungkin mencintainya, ia akan belajar. Ia akan belajar memahami situasi ini. Kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hal yang sangat menyakitkan dan menghancurkan hati. Perasaan yang paling murni, jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang kau tahu tidak dapat kau miliki."

Ucapan Chanyeol terpaksa membuatnya menatap Lelaki itu. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah senyuman lemah. Chanyeol tak menatapnya dan menunjukkan senyuman yang lemah.

"Aku tidak pernah berbicara banyak seperti ini sebelumnya. Itulah alasan kenapa aku memintamu untuk menemuiku di sini."

Lidah Baekhyun terasa kelu, terlebih saat mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol tersenyum untuknya. Satu-satunya orang yang tertangkap oleh pandangan Lelaki tampan itu.

"Hal yang kurasakan ini sangatlah lucu. Aku mencintai orang itu bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri. Dan saat ini, aku memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya."

Menatap wajah cantik seorang Lelaki yang kini berada di hadapannya, adalah sebuah keajaiban. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Ia berani mengucapkan apa yang tersimpan dalam hatinya selama ini.

"Mungkin semua orang akan mengatakan aku telah melakukan hal yang paling bodoh. Tapi nyatanya yang aku lakukan hanyalah jatuh cinta. Hanya saja, aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya."

"Dan membiarkan orang yang kau sukai itu bersama orang lain?" kali ini, Baekhyun bersuara. Ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tertawa. Ia tertawa dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "apa yang kau lakukan itu adalah perjalanan tanpa tujuan… atau harapan."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tengah berhadapan dengan orang yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ingin ia meraih lalu menggenggam tangan itu. Tetapi ia kembali teringat bahwa ia tidak memiliki hak.

"Aku… akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Dan menyiapkan diriku untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

"Baekhyun, bagiku melakukan hal itu sangatlah sulit. Aku ingin berakhir bahagia dengannya, aku menginginkan jaminan. Jika aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, maka aku ingin ia membalas cintaku."

"Bagaimana ia akan membalas cintamu jika kau tidak mengungkapkannya? Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu," jawab Baekhyun.

Ia mulai kedinginan. Tubuhnya memang terbalut oleh jaket yang hangat, tetapi tangan dan wajahnya tidak.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dan melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita, tapi aku sadar bahwa itu adalah hal yang bodoh. Aku hanya mencintainya, Lelaki manis yang saat ini tertangkap oleh pandanganku."

 _Deg!_

"Apakah kau tahu hal yang lebih tragis dan indah daripada melihat seseorang yang kau cintai sedekat ini? Yaitu ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku dan berpikir bahwa hal ini tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata."

Chanyeol akhirnya meraih tangan itu. Tangan berhias jemari lentik yang sangat dingin juga lembut. Tangan Baekhyun seperti salju. Putih, dingin dan lembut. Pertama kalinya ia menyentuh tangan itu dan ia sangat bersyukur bahwa tidak ada penolakan sedikitpun dari Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir aku telah melakukan keberanian. Yaitu mencintai seseorang dalam diam dan tanpa ekspektasi."

Seluruh persendian di tubuh Chanyeol melemah, bertepatan kala Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya erat dan berusaha untuk memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Ia tidak tahu apa arti pelukan ini. Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu lagi.

"Aku akan berusaha. Aku akan berusaha untuk membalas perasaanmu, Sajangnim."

Baekhyun berbiisik. Suaranya bergetar, sangat lembut menyapa indera pendengaran Chanyeol. Namun ia tidak ingin memaksakan cintanya. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun hanya terpaksa mencintainya.

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku mengecup bibirmu sekali saja. Setelah itu, aku tidak ingin mengharapkan apapun lagi darimu, Byun Baekhyun."

 _Deg!_

Pelukan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun melemah. Perlahan terlepas dan ia tatap kembali wajah tampan Pria itu. Tidak ingin terlalu banyak membuang waktu, Baekhyun terdiam dan membiar kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan bersentuhannya bibir mereka, Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya.

Ia bahagia, karena ciuman tidak wajar yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol padanya membuatnya sangat nyaman. Namun sekaligus ia merasa sedih, karena Chanyeol tidak ingin mempertahankan cintanya.

Sapuan bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya begitu lembut. Ciuman pertama yang bahkan baru saja ia berikan pada seorang Pria. Pria yang telah cukup lama menyembunyikan perasaan untuknya. Desiran mendebarkan pada jantungnya, membuatnya ingin meledak. Ia pun ingin menyampaikan perasaannya terhadap Pria tinggi ini.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, ia mendorong wajahnya ke depan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menopangkan kedua tangannya pada kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup wajahnya. Mata indahnya terpejam, mata keduanya terpejam erat.

Jika memang kisah cintanya harus berakhir dengan seseorang yang sangat mengharapkan dirinya, itu bukanlah sebuah masalah. Setidaknya, ia memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya dan tidak membiarkannya terluka. Cinta muncul bukan karena sekedar keinginan untuk memiliki, tetapi juga akan muncul ketika kita menyadari bahwa ada cinta yang seharusnya kita balas.

Ia akan membalas cinta Chanyeol.

Ah tidak, tetapi ia memang telah membalas cinta Chanyeol.

Hanya saja, ia yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas. Ia kembali menatap mata Chanyeol dan menantikan ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya. Ia takut. Ia takut Chanyeol akan menjauh. Ia takut Chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkannya setelah ini.

"Kau… adalah cinta pertamaku, Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku selalu memimpikanmu untuk jadi cinta terakhirku."

"Sajangnim, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjauhiku. Aku… aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri karena nyatanya aku baru saja… jatuh cinta padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RAINY DAY -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[EPILOG]**

"Aku tidak percaya kita menjalin hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini."

Baekhyun terkikik geli menatap Atasan sekaligus Kekasih barunya itu kala mereka baru saja tiba di Kantor. Sementara Chanyeol, nafasnya terengah karena cukup lelah berlari dari _Lobby_ menuju Ruangannya. Alasannya? Ia hanya ingin menemui sang Kekasih yang sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Sajangnim, kau tidak perlu berlari untuk menghindari seluruh Karyawan seperti ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah dan mendekati Chanyeol yang terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Jangan lupakan bekal sarapan di tangannya, yang ia buat khusus hanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu. Dan juga… aku sudah sangat lapar," ucap Chanyeol sambil memegangi perutnya yang kosong.

"Aku senang."

"Kau senang?"

"Aku senang karena memiliki Kekasih sepertimu, Sajangnim."

Chanyeol tersenyum malu. Nyatanya, ia masih merasa canggung jika sedang bersama Lelaki manis pujaannya tersebut. Tak jarang, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun karena mau membalas cintanya. Ia masih merasa berada di alam mimpi bisa menjadi Kekasih seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini?" Chanyeol melayangkan pertanyaannya pada Baekhyun kala Lelaki manis itu membuka bekal makanan miliknya tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau merasakan apa?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. ia sedang terfokus menata makanan untuk Kekasih barunya tersebut.

"Aku bersemangat dan juga… gugup."

Sontak Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menunjukkan ekspresinya yang sedikit terkejut.

"Dan apa kau tahu, apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku…"

Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya yang berdiri pada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk. Dan kemudian mempertemukan sepasang belah bibir mereka. Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut dan hangat.

"Akan menciummu," ucap Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Baekhyun, kau bahkan telah menciumku."

Baekhyun kembali terkikik, dan lebih memilih untuk menyuapi sang Kekasih sebuah telur gulung dengan menggunakan sumpit.

"Isi perutmu terlebih dahulu, setelah itu mari kita lanjutkan perdebatan kita," ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat."

Chanyeol mengunyah makanannya, namun kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya lesu.

"Terlebih mengenai, Kang Seul—"

"Ssttt! Jangan membahas siapapun saat kita sedang berdua. Aku… telah jatuh cinta padamu. Dan aku tidak tertarik padanya lagi. Hanya kau. Park Chanyeol yang telah menyimpan perasaannya untukku dan juga memperjuangkan perasaan cintanya."

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kalimatmu tadi."

Baekhyun terdiam dan terlihat berpikir, juga menantikan kalimat yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan segalanya. Musim hujan, senyumanmu, tangisanmu, pelukanmu, dan juga… lembutnya bibirmu. Karena dengan hal itu semua, aku bisa menjadikanmu sebagai milikku."

 _Terasa seperti kau datang dari suatu tempat_

 _Kau turun bagaikan rintik hujan yang menyegarkan_

 _Kekeringan hatiku terbasahi oleh sosok indahmu_

 _Awalnya, itu hanyalah harapanmu_

 _Tapi kau nyata_

 _Kau menjadi milikku_

 _Seperti air hujan yang jatuh di atas bibirku_

 _Kala kau mengecupnya_

 _Aku ingin membawamu kembali_

 _Ke tempat pertama kali kita bertemu_

 _Pertama kali aku melihat keindahanmu_

 _Di tengah hujan, kau membawa hatiku…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END. FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf kalo gaje :"**_

 _ **Ini hanyalah pengabulan sebuah request :"**_

 _ **Semoga ga garing, amin.**_

 _ **Reviewnya Yuta tunggu ya!**_

 _ **Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini :")**_

 _ **Saranghae bbuing~!**_


End file.
